A Heart of Stone
by Camilla Richard
Summary: What if Septimus Heap had been DomDaniel's apprentice after all and Merrin Meredith had ended up in the young army? How would the events that occured in the SH series be different if Septimus had actually been raised surronded by darke magyk? -Slowly reposting guys! Thanks for your patience. I know this story is nuts but some people really liked it...
1. Introduction

Hello everyone! This is an intro chapter than I am writing in order to inform you that I will be reposting one of my stories, A Heart of Stone, over the next few weeks. The reason it will take a while is that I am rewriting portions of it. If you have never read it before, please give it a chance. It is old. I was sixteen when I wrote it so the writing is not all that great but parts of the story were good and I am trying to make it better. If you are reading my current project, The Darkest of Desires, and don't want to read two of my stories at once, I completely understand but I would love it if you checked this one out too as it is very different from Darkest of Desires. There will be a new chapter of desires out tomorrow. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this!


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I am not Angie Sage. I'm just a teenager who likes to use her characters for her own amusement.

Author's Note: I was looking back through Magyk the other night and it occurred to me that, had DomDaniel managed to get his hands on Septimus Heap and not Merrin Meredith, the story would have had a very different outcome. I also think Merrin would have been in the young army. This story, in short, will be the story of Septimus growing into a man as DomDaniel's apprentice and how the books would have been different if he had been. It is also going to be about the human nature a little bit. You know, the age old questions: are people born evil or do they become evil? Is goodness taught? I will explore things like that in this tale. It's one of my fics, so if you have read one before, you can expect crazy pairings, wild subplots, and cliffhangers. I don't know how often I'll update but I hope to be pretty good about it. Lastly, this is for everyone who has taken the time to review/give me constructive criticism during the last year. I love you all and I apologize if I ever lost my temper with any of you. I hope you will enjoy my newest crazy creation.

Chapter One

If you desired to know the cause of Septimus's struggles, pain, and misfortune which are what resulted in his descending into madness, you would have to chouce but to return to the night on which he was born. It is now a commonly known fact that Septimus was stolen from the arms of his mother before he was two hours old. Within six hours of his birth, the infant Septimus Heap found himself in the Observatory, a "hideout" of sorts for necromancers. Of course he was much too small to know where he was or even to care. He was raised there though, in the dark, cold corridors of the Observatory under the watchful eye of the infamous necromancer, DomDaniel. The Heaps, his family, raised the baby Princess in his place after her own mother had been assassinated. When Septimus reached the age of two and a half, DomDaniel took him on as an apprentice.

Prior to that point in his life, Septimus had been cared for by midwives and other servants of DomDaniel. One such midwife was the very woman who had stolen him from his mother, father, and brothers in the first place. She was called Nurse Meredith and she went by no other name. Her first name was not known. Little was known about Nurse Meredith other than that she had had been employed by DomDaniel for a few years and that she had born, to the disgust of many of her accomplices, an illegitimate child. It was a boy, merely a half year older than Septimus Heap and he often screamed and cried long into the night, keeping all of the midwives awake. This drove many of the midwives to dislike the child, but Nurse Meredith pretended not to notice. She treated her small, dark haired son like a prince. Eventually, the other midwives got very tired of living with Nurse Meredith's noisy spoiled child though and one of the more respected midwives lodged a complaint concerning the boy. The Supreme Custodian, the leader of DomDaniel's army of guards, listened to this complaint and decided to place Nurse Meredith's child, whom she had named Merrin, in the young army. Nurse Meredith was appalled and begged the Supreme Custodian to change his mind, but being the unpleasant little man he was, the Supreme Custodian did no such thing.

In the end, Nurse Meredith had to allow the custodians to have her son Merrin. She knew better than to argue with the custodian guards. That wouldn't get her anything but trouble. Nurse Meredith missed her son terribly and was caught twice attempting to commit suicide. Most of the nurses were very stoic and for Nurse Meredith. There were, however, a few that pitied her though they would never admit it. DomDaniel's midwives were known for being strong and emotionless. Eventually, Nurse Meredith was asked to leave by the custodians. Her public display of emotions had caused her to lose her job.

Around the time Nurse Meredith lost Merrin, Septimus began his apprenticeship to DomDaniel. His apprentice supper was quite an affair. DomDaniel and a group of his closest followers gathered together in the dining hall of the Observatory. DomDaniel placed himself at the head of the table and, beside him sat Septimus, still too young to really understand what was going on. On the other side of Septimus sat the Hunter, the finest assassin in DomDaniel's army and on the other side of the Hunter were his pack members. The Hunter's pack were the group of men who followed him on his hunts and assisted him when he needed it.

Across from the Hunter was the Supreme Custodian and various others whom Septimus had never seen before. Septimus, who was only a toddler, had no memory of any of these men and was quite confused by them. He had known nothing but the midwives since the day he had been born. The time had come at last for DomDaniel to begin teaching him.

Once all of the guests to the apprentice supper had arrived, DomDaniel clapped his hands, indicating that he wanted silence right then. His followers obeyed. DomDaniel stood up and pulled little Septimus out of his chair. The necromancer's hands were cold and his breath foul. Septimus whimpered, but did not utter a cry. "Gentlemen!" DomDaniel announced in a booming voice, "You are all here to honor my apprentice, Septimus Heap, whom I have rescued from his disgrace of a family. He will assist me in my return to power and help restore **darke magyk **to its rightful place: the Castle. Watch my good men, in seven and a half years time, when this boy has only just entered his tenth year of life, the despicable Queenling shall be dead and I, DomDaniel, your lord and master, will be ExtraOrdinary Wizard once more."

There was a round of voluminous applause and DomDaniel continued, pausing for a second to fix his cylindrical hat which had slid down to where it was nearly covering his eyes. The last thing he wanted was to look ridiculous during the important speech at his apprentice's supper. "This boy, this Septimus Heap, will help us accomplish our goal. He is the seventh son of the seventh son. There will be no man more talented than he. At last, worthy friends, we shall have our revenge." Still holding Septimus in his arms, DomDaniel pointed at Septimus's chest and muttered something under his breath. Septimus released a wail of extreme pain but the crowd gathered at the apprentice supper broke into another round of applause. DomDaniel had just branded young Septimus's with a tattoo of three black stars. The stars of DomDaniel.

Ordinarily, DomDaniel forced his followers to where a belt that had his symbol on it, but Septimus was no ordinary case. Septimus was his apprentice , the seventh son of the seventh son. There was positively nothing ordinary about him. Therefore, DomDaniel had blazed his symbol into Septimus's skin to remind him that, no matter what, he would always be a part of DomDaniel's legacy, he would always be a **darke** wizard.

Meanwhile in the Ramblings, Jenna Marie Heap was playing with her adoptive brother Nicko, blissfully unaware that, far away a plot to bring about her demise was being created. Nicko had invited a friend over to their rooms to play and Jenna had taken to him rather quickly. He was a larger boy, perhaps a year older than Nicko with unruly black hair and kind eyes. Jenna had invited Bo Tenderfoot, one of her dearest of friends. But then, Jenna had a lot of dear friends. Small children have a tendency to be less judgmental and more accepting. Adults have much to learn from them. Jenna was busy telling a story to Beetle, his friend, and Bo. They were all looking at her with avid interest as she prattled on, telling a story Sarah, her adoptive mother, had shared with her two nights previously when she had been having trouble sleeping. It was a typical story, one that involved knights in shining armor, handsome heroes, evil witches, and a beautiful princess. A fairytale, really. When Jenna got to the end of it, the part where one of the handsome heroes saved the Princess from wicked witch, whom Sarah had cleverly described as tall woman with thick dark hair, bright green eyes, and a fetish for purple clothes, Nicko let out a moan of protest. "Why do stories always end that way, Jen? Why did the hero have to save the princess? He was doing fine enough on his own."

Jenna sighed in an exaggerated way, which caused Silas Heap, who had been watching this whole situation, to laugh out loud. "Because Mum says that, if the hero hadn't saved the princess, it would have proven that he had a heart of stone. He had to get through lots of bad stuff to save her and it would have been easier if he had just saved himself." Jenna glanced in Sarah's direction, mentally asking her to help explain why it was necessary for the story to end the way it did to Nicko. Sarah came to her aid.

"Well, Nicko, love," she began, "the hero proved to the world that he was truly a good person by going out of his way to save that princess when no one else would. His actions proved that he possessed a heart of gold. See, dear, there are really only two types of people in the world, those who have hearts of gold and those who have hearts of stone. Those who have hearts of gold will be rewarded sometime in the future and those with hearts of stone will be punished severely and meet dreadful ends. I believe all of you, my children, will have hearts of gold so there is no reason to worry. I do not believe people are born evil or born good but I think within their first few years of life, they will discover what their true nature is."

The children nodded in agreement, though none of them understood a word of what Sarah had just spoken. It had sounded intelligent. Sarah's five eldest sons were busy playing some sort of a game they had created and did not even hear what Sarah was saying. Silas was about to tell Sarah that he thought the information she had just shared with Jenna, Nicko, Bo, and NIcko's friend was well and truly above their heads when he noticed a vaguely familiar figure hurrying by his family's room in the Ramblings through the small window in the kitchen area of the room. The figure was that of a man, he was tall and had thick black hair that was not unlike that of the child that was sitting in the Heaps kitchen at that very moment. Nicko's friend. Silas couldn't recall why this fellow seemed familiar to him. he shuddered, as if attempting to shake off the thought of a bad memory that had just come back to him. He decided to ignore his fleeting second of discomfort and turned his attention back to his wife and children.

Far away, on the isles of **Syren**, an exhausted young girl was sitting on the rocks of an island, too frightened to return to the Peep on the top of the mountain. She glanced at the ocean, so vast and breath taking before her. She considered jumping into it and never coming out. It would be relieving to die in some ways. She had been a prisoner in her own body so long, fighting for the ability to live her own life. Little did the young girl know, she would soon be given a chance to do just this, but the life she would led once she had been granted freedom was going to be, in many ways, a far nastier one than the one she was currently living.

Equally far from the Castle, in a small Northern country, a trader's daughter sitting on top of her kitchen table, waiting for her mother to bear her baby brother. Even at five years old, this child was saddened by the prospect of having a younger sibling. She knew that her father and mother had desired a son since the first of their marriage. They had in fact, wanted her to be a boy. They had given her the name they had intended to give their son, Snorri. Snorri glanced in the kitchen mirror, examining her reflection. Snorri couldn't help but frown slightly when she saw it. More than anything, she wanted to be the boy that would please her father. She glanced at her long, white blonde hair and her bright blue eyes and knew that, like it or not, she would never be what her parents wanted. Alfrun, Snorri's mother, was having her child in her own bedroom, one of the midwives in the towns where Snorri lived had come to assist Alfrun. Snorri was not allowed to watch the birth and quite frankly, she didn't want to watch it. She was pretty certain it would disgust her if she did. Besides, she had no intention of loving her baby brother. After all, he was the child that was going to replace her once and for all.

Snorri guessed she had a few hours before her sibling was to be born, so she had some time to herself. She began doing something she had never done before. She went to her father's desk and opened the drawers of it. Her father had always forbidden her to go anywhere near it. Snorri had noticed that he even forbid her mother from going near it. For whatever reasons, Alfrun had obeyed her husband. Snorri was tired of obeying. She wanted to see what was in her father's desk and she was going to see it. This was her chance. Loving the feeling of having freedom, Snorri quietly pulled open one of the drawers. Once she had, she immediately wished she had not. There on the top of one of the piles of papers in the drawers, was what appeared to be a love letter to her father Olaf from a woman called Sarah. Her father had already written half of his reply. Snorri caught her breath in dismay. Before she could think any more about this strange discovery however, there was a loud scream of dismay which came from Snorri's mother and father's room. Snorri quickly shoved the letter back into the drawer and rushed off toward the bedroom, a sinking feeling filling her chest. She already knew that, whatever ever she was getting ready to see wouldn't be good.

Meanwhile, at the top of the Wizard Tower in the Castle, ExtraOrdinary Wizard Marcia Overstrand was clutching a small vial of arsenic in her hand. She shuddered as she glanced at it. Marcia still remembered clearly what she was to use it for, what she had promised to use it for when the time was right for her to do so. She hadn't wanted to make the promise, but she hadn't been able to see a way out of the situation at the time and now, in a few years time, someone would be suffering because of her stupidity. Marcia pulled the bottle back on a shelf in her room and **sealed **it. Her breath was coming quickly and her palms were slightly clammy. She shook of her sudden nervousness and scolded herself. It did little to help her. Seeing that vial always made Marcia uneasy. Her future was so set because of an idiotic decision she had made as a younger woman. She was uneasy. She had reason to be. The Castle was about to become a dangerous place indeed.


	3. Chapter two

Disclaimer: I am not Sage

Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks to all of you who reviewed my first chapter. It's time for chapter two.

Chapter Two

Seven and a half years had passed since Septimus Heap's apprentice supper. Now he was officially graduated from his apprenticeship and was ready to assist his master, DomDaniel, in his plan to take over the Castle. Septimus was one day shy of his tenth birthday.

If this had been any other birthday, Septimus would have been excited. DomDaniel usually showered Septimus with presents every year. Over the years, DomDaniel had become rather fond of his apprentice mainly because of his amazing **magykal **ability. Septimus was his key to a successful future and therefore he respected the child greatly. Septimus was treated like a prince and was provided with countless toys, gifts, and other items that amused him. All he had to do was ask for something and he got it. Septimus was certain that, as long as he performed **magyk** well, he would continue to be rewarded. However, for the first time in his life, Septimus was somewhat nervous about his birthday.

His birthday was going to be his moment of truth. It was the day he was going to help his master stage his takeover in the Castle. It was the day that he was going to have to help DomDainel's followers assassinate the Queenling and the ExtraOrdinary Wizard. Septimus had never even seen anyone die before, let alone killed anyone. As much as he wanted to please his master, he still felt a bit uncomfortable. DomDaniel had said on many occasions that men who didn't have the strength to kill were weak. Septimus had hoped and prayed since he was a small child that he would have a strong enough will to finish off those whom hated DomDaniel. He had had many a nightmare where he had been given the chance to kill the Queenling and had frozen and been unable to carry out his deed. The thought of being unable to do the deed he had promised his master he would be able to complete appalled him. He didn't know why he had so many nightmares about his failure to kill the Queenling. After all, it was the job of an assassin to end her life. Septimus was supposed to kill the ExtraOrdinary Wizard, Marcia Overstrand.

Although he was a skilled Wizard and necromancer himself, DomDaniel insisted that Septimus kill Marcia Overstrand and retrieve the Akhu Amulet, the source and symbol of the power of and ExtraOrdinary Wizard, from her neck. DomDaniel considered himself too important an individual to risk his own life fighting in battle so he had assigned a young assassin the task of killing the Queenling and Septimus had to murder the ExtraOrdinary Wizard. Septimus had never admitted it verbally, but sometimes he feared that even though he had reached the end of his apprenticeship to DomDaniel and passed his final exams, he still might not be able to compete with the power of the ExtraOrdinary Wizard. She might still be more powerful than he. That thought was atrocious to him. A woman, a thin, measly woman, might have the talent and skill to defeat him, the seventh son of the seventh son. He hoped this would not be the case. He had too much pride to be killed by a female, even if she was the ExtraOrdinary Wizard. He could not let DomDaniel down.

Septimus had only seen pictures of the Queenling and the ExtraOrdinary Wizard and he had only just learned that the Queenling had been raised by the very same disgraceful family he had been rescued from when he was an infant, the Heaps. When Septimus imagined the Heaps, he couldn't help feeling embarrassed. DomDaniel had often told him what a goofy, what a ridiculous family they were. He also told Septimus that he was the first intelligent Heap in years. After learning that it was Marcia Overstrand had left the Queenling with the Heap family in the first place, he began to feel a little more confident. Only an idiot would leave a dark haired child with pale skin and violet eyes with a family that all shared the same curly, straw colored hair, tanned skin, and striking Wizard green eyes. Septimus had no desire to know his family members. They were an abomination, a silly bunch of fools. They would have to pay for attempting to help Marcia Overstrand hide the Queenling. Septimus was going to make sure that the near future would be rather unpleasant for them.

Even though he had begun to feel somewhat self assured when he retired to his bedchambers that evening, Septimus was unable to sleep. About midnight, he realized that, no matter how many times he attempted to convince himself that he should be confident and that there was nothing in the world to worry about he wouldn't succeed. Even if he did manage to overpower Marcia Overstrand and whomever she might be with at the time, he still wasn't entirely sure he would be able to kill her. He tossed and turned all night, trying to imagine what he would do. He tried to think of every curse she might throw at him. He knew that, in order to become ExtraOrdinary Wizard, she had to at least know a thing or two about **magyk**. But he also remembered when DomDaniel had said that Marcia wasn't really interested in killing people, even her enemies. She had been apprenticed to DomDaniel's former apprentice and ex ExtraOrdinary Wizard, Alther Mella. Alther had been strongly opposed to killing and DomDaniel naturally assumed that Marcia would be the same way. Septimus smiled grimly to himself. At least he had that much working in his favor. At last, his drifted into an uneasy slumber.

Meanwhile, in a country north of the Castle, Snorri Snorrelson was running away. To where, she didn't know. All she knew was that she wanted to be as far from her mother as humanly possible. Much had changed in Snorri's life during the last seven and a half years. Snorri's mother, Alfrun, had indeed born a son, just as she had been certain she would. There had only been one major problem: the child had been born dead. Olaf had been distraught and not long after Alfrun had given birth to this stillborn child, the couple had begun to fight incessantly. Occasionally, the fights would even become physical. Snorri had usually retreated to her room whenever he parents fought. She wanted to pretend as though it wasn't happening, pretend that the abuse, the anger, and the hatred that was going on between Olaf and Alfrun wasn't real. But it was and Snorri, unfortunately, never managed to convince herself that it wasn't even in her wildest fantasies.

Snorri knew, of course, that there had been tension in her parents' relationship even before the baby had died. She still recalled clearly the day she had discovered her father's love letter to another woman in his desk drawer all of those years earlier. It still made her shudder when she thought about it. Her family, her life, was still full of secrets that she didn't know or understand.

Snorri was running away now though. He father had died merely a year earlier in a boating accident. He had been coming home from the Port where he had spent six weeks trading goods with various people. After Olaf had begun to abuse Alfrun physically, Alfrun had needed to take her anger out on someone. That someone was often Snorri. Alfrun had beaten and starved Snorri and even now, now that Olaf was dead, Alfrun still took pleasure in treating her daughter wretchedly. But all of Alfrun's physical abuse put together couldn't compare with the reason Snorri was running from home. She was running from an arranged marriage. Alfrun had found a wealthy man in his fifties who had been quite interested in wedding Snorri. Arranged marriages were not unheard of in Snorri's village but Snorri was not about to let her mother force her to marry an older man whom she had never even laid her eyes upon. No way. Snorri knew what her mother wanted: money. She knew that if Snorri married this wealthy gentleman, she would inherit loads and loads of money and as a result, Alfrun would get some as well. In the Northern Countries, the mother of the bride received a large payment when her daughter was married off. The wealthier the man, the better the payment.

It was raining slightly, but that didn't slow Snorri down. She kept running at top speed. She had only brought two items along with her. A rucksack full of items that mattered to her and her cat Ullr. Ullr was just about Snorri's only friend in the world at that moment. Snorri knew where she was going. She was headed for the dock area where her father's boat the _Alfrun_, was still stored. Olaf had died in a boating accident with three other men the year before. They had been using one of the other men's boats and therefore, Olaf's boat was still in good condition and sitting in one of the boathouses at the docks. Snorri had every intention of taking the _Alfrun_ and leaving the North Country forever. She wanted to become a trader like her father but she didn't want to be based in the North Country.

Getting the _Alfrun _was easier than Snorri had expected it to be. She still had the key which opened her father's boathouse and she was able to get the _Alfrun _out onto the open water in no time. The keeper of the boathouse was at home was his family as were all of his attendants and apprentices. It was a cold, rainy night. No one saw Snorri leave. No one but a few ghosts on the harbor wall. But Snorri saw them too. She was, after all, a **spirit seer.** As Snorri pulled out of the harbor, she glanced at her compass. It was pointed directly south, just as she wanted it to be. Snorri desired to go to the Port.

On the Iles of **Syren**, a thin, tired looking girl was once again sitting on the rocks, just as she had been seven and a half years earlier. She had not aged in the slightest since then. She was still as unhealthy looking as she had been then as well. Her long, light brown hair was matted and tangled, her skin was tanned, freckled, and cracked. Her eyes were green, but beneath them were dark circles black enough to be mistaken for bruises. The poor girl glanced back in the direction of the mountaintop on her island. She sighed and glanced once more at the sea. This time though, unlike seven and half years previously, she did throw herself into the surf. She was tired of living the dreadful life she had been living for countless years. She was ready to enter the black oblivion of death.

What felt like hours later but was in fact only a minute and a half after the girl had flung herself into the waves, the girl felt someone tugging on her arm. She felt a pair of strong arms fold themselves around her torso and drag her onto the shore. Coughing and spluttering, the girl gasped for breath, angry at whomever had just bothered to rescue her from her living Hell. For years, the girl had been **possessed **by the **Syren** whenever she had entered the Peep, which she had to do every three days or else she would die. The **Syren **was a powerful spirit and this young girl had grown tired of battling the **Syren ** everyday of her life.

"Who are you?" the girl demanded. She had been so deliciously close to death. She took in every detail of the man and as she did so, a flicker of hope passed across her worn, tired features. The man was a Wizard and by the looks of his nearly black eyes, he was a necromancer. A necromancer was just what this young girl needed to free her from the power of the **Syren**. "What are you doing here?" the girl asked, a little less aggressively.

"My name is DomDaniel." the man said, his voice loud and confident. "In a mere few hours, I will be the ExtraOrdinary Wizard."

The girl snickered, her voice sounded mocking and cold. "How can you be so sure of such a thing? What matters it to me? I am doomed to be forever marooned on this island. Do leave me. Leave me to die. It is all that I want now."

DomDaniel smirked slightly. "You are wrong, young missy. I have freed you from the **Syren**. You have been free since last night. I have been on this island nearly a day resting, preparing for my chance to rule the Castle at last. Tomorrow, I am sending my most trusted guards into the Castle to destroy both the ExtraOrdinary Wizard and the young queen. "

The girl could scarcely believe her ears. "I am free?" she asked, a little breathless. "Really and truly free?"

DomDaniel nodded impatiently. "Are you listening to what I am saying or not?"

The girl nodded. "Yes, but please allow me to ask you one question."

DomDaniel. "All right, you may ask one, but that is all."

"How long was I here on this island?"

"Five Hundred years."

A slight gasp escaped the girl's lips. "I was here _five hundred years_?"

DomDaniel nodded. The girl looked utterly perplexed. Then after a moment or two or silence, she asked. "How did you know I was here?"

DomDaniel grinned, a truly devious grin. "I have my ways. I came to get you because you are going to make the perfect reward for my apprentice once he has helped me to take back the Castle. He's too young to have you now, but by the time he is, oh, sixteen or so, he will be in need of a wife, a **magykal** wife. You are just the type I am looking for."

The girl was horrified. She had escaped one prison and managed to walk into another. She was now in an unfamiliar time and betrothed to a young boy whom she knew nothing about. Like Snorri Snorrelson, she felt trapped by an arranged engagement. "I will not do it." The girl said firmly. "I will not wed your apprentice."

DomDaniel looked as though he was getting ready to tell a joke. "You will." he said, "You will unless you would like me to release a certain someone from her confinements." DomDaniel waved a little glass bottle above his head. On it was written the word "**Syren**" in black ink. The girl caught her breath.

"You wouldn't." she said, her face and skin pale.

"I would." came the reply. The girl paused, deciding which of the two prisons would be worse. It didn't take her long. "All right." she said in a small voice. "All right, I'll go with you."

"Just what I suspected." DomDaniel smiled. "Come with me." he said, "We can go in my longboat. Come on, I haven't got all day." The girl obliged, but then, she remembered something important. Something DomDaniel ought to know.

"My name is Syrah Syara." she said, her own name sounding strange on her tongue. It had been so long since she had introduced herself.

"I know." DomDaniel responded. Syrah wanted to ask how he knew, but she didn't. He would most likely only give her a bunch of other mysterious answers. Syrah followed DomDaniel, preparing to enter a new life that could be better or worse than the one she was leaving. And, unlike the fortunate Snorri Snorrelson, she couldn't run from it.

On the morning of his tenth birthday, Septimus Heap awoke to the feeling of someone shaking him. "Get up boy!" Septimus recognized it as the obnoxious voice of the Supreme Custodian. " I've let you sleep in late on the master's orders but you've got to get up now. I've got some dreadful news. The assassin has failed. She attempted to finish the Queenling this morning but was demoralized by one of old Overstrand's pathetic little spells. Now, apparently, they've escaped in a boat belonging to Sally Mullin, you know that fat little woman who prattles on about everything? The boss is having to send the Hunter out to track them down. He wants you to go with him. The Hunter will get the Queenling, you'll get Overstrand."

Septimus sat up, now fully awake. The Supreme Custodian had just thrown a lot of information at him at once. After a moment, when he was sure it had all soaked in, he asked, "What time is it?"

"Six o'clock in the evening." The Supreme Custodian replied sharply. Septimus was shocked. He had gotten very little sleep the night before but he had never in his life slept until six o'clock in the evening. He hadn't even realized he was capable of that. All the same, he felt excitement and apprehension grip his sides. The time had at last come. He was going to help the Hunter track his prey. Septimus was ready.


	4. Chapter three

Chapter Three

Jenna Marie Heap was having the most shocking birthday she had ever had. While she had been in the middle of a family breakfast that morning, the ExtraOrdinary Wizard, Madam Marcia Overstrand, had strode into the Heap family's room in the Ramblings and informed Jenna that she was the Princess, the heir to the throne and that the man who was responsible for the deaths of both her mother and the previous ExtraOrdinary Wizard, Alther Mella, was sending an assassin to murder her. Most of the Heap family had fled to the Forest to stay with Galen. Sarah Heap's old tutor, but Jenna was required to remain with Marcia. According to the ghost of Alther Mella, only Marcia could give Jenna the protection she would need. Jenna was awestruck in the presence of Marcia. In the entire decade she had been alive, Jenna had never seen anyone as clean, expensive looking, and intimidating as Marcia Overstrand. Jenna now knew that Marcia was the one who had rescued her from sharing the same fate as her mother on the day she had been born. That made it even more difficult to talk to Marcia. Jenna didn't know if she should thank her for saving her life even though the event had occurred many years earlier.

Marcia had taken Jenna to the Wizard Tower and on their way, they had come across one of the Young Army sentry boys who guarded the Tower. The boy poor was already covered by the bluish tinge of death and his body was somewhat hard and frozen. The child was halfway buried in a voluminous pile of snow. His dark brown, almost black hair and ridiculous sentry uniform had made him visible to Marcia when she had passed him. Although the young army irked her, Marcia had decided to rescue the boy. Jenna guessed that Marcia secretly felt sorry for the poor boy. Marcia and Jenna made their way across the impressive Wizard Tower Great Hall and up the spiral stairs to Marcia's rooms. They lay the sleeping sentry on Marcia's sofa and waited for him to awaken.

There were many awkward silences between Jenna and Marcia during Jenna's afternoon with her at the Wizard Tower. She had no idea what to say. Marcia continuously asked her what Jenna liked to call "uncomfortable questions" and Jenna didn't know how to answer them. If Jenna had managed to learn one thing about Marcia that afternoon, it was that she did not know how to behave around children at all. It was quite clear to Jenna that Marcia had never had any of her own. She had guessed as much. Marcia didn't seem to be _that_ old and realistically, if she had had children, they would have been relatively young still, perhaps close to Jenna's age.

Marcia eventually recognized that Jenna was uneasy and gave her a few **magyk** picture books she could read. Not long after Jenna had begun the first book though, they were interrupted by Silas Heap and Jenna's adoptive brother Nicko, who had come to drop off Jenna's birthday present. They had brought with them Maxie, the Heap family's slobbering enormous wolfhound. Moments after Silas and NIcko arrived, the young army boy had awoken.

The boy sat up, obviously startled but he didn't appear to be upset or even worried. In fact, he seemed relieved. He had begun at once to ramble. He informed Jenna that he was called Boy 412 and that he had known nothing but the Young Army his entire life. "You have freed me! You have freed me!" he repeated again and again and actually embraced Nicko, Jenna, Silas, Maxie, and even attempted to embrace Marcia but she pushed him off of her. Silas wasn't surprised. Marcia didn't like being touched, that was nothing new to him. Not that he had ever bothered wasting his time on her. He found Sarah more physically attractive anyway.

Silas, in his haste to reach Jenna, had left the door to the Wizard Tower open behind him when he had come inside. As a result, the assassin that had been tracking Jenna was able to enter the Tower with ease. Marcia had had to strike the assassin down with a **thunderflash** in order for everyone to escape. They had left the Tower by way of the rubbish chute and finally, they left the Castle using a boat called _Muriel_, which belonged to Sally Mullin, a dear friend of Sarah Heap's. And now, they were attempting to reach the Marram Marshes, where Silas's Aunt Zelda lived.

The cottage was **enchanted** so Silas guessed they would be safe there for the moment. However, even with Nicko's superior skills as a skipper, _Muriel _wasn't moving anywhere quickly. The wind had died and _Muriel_, a sail boat, had nearly stopped moving all together. Boy 412 beginning to sob, exclaiming that he would have to return to the Young Army, seeing as there was no way they would be able to escape now. He was interrupted by Marcia telling him to shut up. Boy 412 obeyed. He, like any person in the Castle with a head full of sense, feared Marcia, at least a little bit. Just when Jenna thought things couldn't get any worse, they did.

A powerful searchlight shone from out of the darkness. Jenna gulped loudly and then found that her mouth was dry. "Dad," she said quietly, "Dad, it's the Hunter isn't it?" she could feel her palms getting sweaty.

"I don't think so, poppet. It could be anyone, anything. I wouldn't worry too-"

"Don't be an idiot, Silas! Of course it's the Hunter. He's in a fast pursuit bullet boat if I'm not mistaken. Nicko, can't you get this wretched boat moving?"

Nicko was insulted. "In case you didn't notice, Madam Marcia, the wind died. We can't move until the wind picks up again. Can't you do anything? Can't you rustle up some wind for us?"

"I can't just 'rustle up some wind' as you put it. There's nowhere near enough time." Marcia was anxious. She started to say something else, but Jenna stopped her.

"Marcia," she pleaded, her tone polite, "Marcia, please do something. You've got to help us."

Marcia was surprised. Jenna had seemed so shy, so girlish. Marcia hadn't expected her to begin speaking so directly to her elders so soon. Marcia approved of it though. Jenna sounded respectful and, in spite of herself, Marcia was a tad bit impressed. "All right, I believe I could do a **fog**. It takes fifty-three seconds if it's cold and damp enough." Jenna said a silent prayer that they had enough time and left Marcia to her **magyk**.

Meanwhile, not two minutes distance from _Murie_l, the Hunter, Septimus Heap, and the Hunter's oarsmen were quickly approaching. Septimus, who could detect human heartbeat, had already pinpointed exactly where _Muriel _was located. The sudden **fog **that rose around the spot where Septimus had guessed Muriel would be just further gave _Muriel_ and her occupants away.

"That's a **hexed fog**." Septimus said certainly. "I bet the ExtraOrdinary Wizard thinks she is being clever." Septimus chuckled, as if he had just said something truly funny. The Hunter laughed along with him, thankful for the presence of the boy. Without him, it would not have been so easy to locate his prey.

"She will not be thinking much at all in a few moments, my boy." was the Hunter's reply. "So let her think herself clever. She will not think so much of herself in a few moments time. " The Hunter and Septimus laughed a bit in unison, but not so loudly that the occupants of the _Muriel _would be able to hear them. Septimus was attempting to appear calm and confident, but his hands were shaking. He was incredibly nervous. His master, DomDaniel, had promised him a huge reward if he succeeded in this endeavor. He couldn't help but wonder what the endeavor was. Would it be worth killing someone? Septimus shook these types of thoughts from his brain. Of course it would. DomDaniel had told him time and time again that strong men killed. Septimus was strong, he knew he was. He took a deep breath and focused on the **hexed fog **once.

Back in the Castle, DomDaniel had just arrived, surrounded by the Custodian Guards. Now that both the ExtraOrdinary Wizard and the Princess were gone at last, he could take back the Wizard Tower. By his side were the Supreme Custodian, the captain of the guard, and Syrah Syara. The people of the Castle were shocked by the sight of DomDaniel. The Wizards shrunk away from him. He reeked of **darke magyk** and carried with him a frightening presence. Endor, deputy to Marcia Overstrand, recognized that DomDaniel was a threat. The plump little woman had just emerged from one of the local cafes when she noticed DomDaniel standing in the Wizard Tower courtyard. She rushed forward, pushing her way through the crowd of onlookers that had stopped to watch DomDaniel. She reached the tall, silver doors that led to the Tower and attempted to **barr **them. Her endeavor was not a success. DomDaniel struck Endor down with a **thunderflash** before she could manage to complete her spell. She hit the ground with a loud thud and blood oozed out of her forehead. People gasped and shrieked. Some buried their faces in their hands. In spite of herself, Syrah caught her breath. DomDaniel didn't notice. He entered the Wizard Tower with confidence. Syrah had no choice but to follow him.

It took an extremely long time to reach Marcia's rooms. All of the **magyk **had left the Tower and DomDaniel and his quarry were forced to walk up all of the flights of stairs that led to them. Once they had finally arrived, DomDaniel had passed out on Marcia's sofa in exhaustion, leaving Syrah to explore the room. Syrah looked the sleeping DomDaniel. He was drooling, like a disgusting child. She sighed. She directed her attention away from the necromancer and found herself looking at the pictures that were all over the ExtraOrdinary Wizard's walls. Most of them depicted an attractive woman with glossy curly dark hair, emerald eyes, and a nice figure. Syrah was slightly surprised. She supposed that this was Marcia Overstrand. DomDaniel had described her so negatively that Syrah had automatically imagined her as a horrid looking old woman with bat like eyes and an unpleasant expression on her face at all times. Instead, Syrah actually found her rather beautiful, not as beautiful as Princess Esmeralda had been in her own time, of course, but still beautiful. Syrah shivered when she thought of Esmeralda….and of Esmeralda's brother. She wondered how they had died, whether it had been peaceful or not. She also wondered what they would think if they knew that their royal line was at last ending.

Jenna was the last member of the ruler family. Syrah had no doubt that the Hunter would track her down and kill her. Syrah had to admit, that distressed her. What if the Princess resembled Esmeralda? Syrah's darling Esmeralda! Syrah knew she wouldn't be able to bear it if this Jenna looked like the girl she had adored so unconditionally years before. Syrah attempted to shake the thoughts of her old object of affection from her mind. She directed her attention, once more, to the pictures on Marcia's wall. There was one that depicted Marcia in a party dress with a plunging neckline. Syrah couldn't help but stare for a moment. She approached the picture and started to remove it from the wall. As she did so, she realized, to her immense shock, that there was a hole in the wall.

Syrah reached her hand into the hole and pulled out a small glass bottle. Syrah had known Marcellus Pye long enough to recognize what the liquid was inside the bottle. Arsenic.

It took the Hunter a mere few seconds to reach the **fog** surrounding _Muriel_. He started to speak, but Septimus shook his head. Instead, he pointed to the Hunter's silver pistol and the Hunter, understanding what Septimus meant, picked up the weapon and aimed it where Septimus pointed: directly at Jenna. Septimus gulped. This was it. He had to do this. There could be no turning back now.

Without warning, Septimus jumped from the deck of the bullet boat to the deck of the _Muriel_. He landed successfully on the small sailboat, causing it to rock back and forth violently. Once inside the **fog**, Septimus could see clearly the people inside. He had found the right boat. There, sitting in the middle, was the Queenling. He shot her a nasty look but didn't attempt to harm her. He knew what his task was. Quick as a wink, he flung himself at the tall figure of Marcia Overstrand. Everyone on the the little sailboat were shocked by the sight of Septimus. Jenna found his nearly black eyes particularity unsettling. She shuddered and took Nicko's hand. She then felt someone else grab her other hand. It was Boy 412.

Unfortunately for Septimus, Marcia was ready for him. She hit him full force with a **thunderflash** which to her dismay, he rebounded with ease, as if he had been expecting it.. It came back with twice the power of Marcia's original **thunderflash**, and hit her in her abdomen. Marcia fell backward into the icy water. Jenna screamed and fainted, never before had she been in such a traumatic situation. She was sure her end was near. Marcia appeared to be unconscious as well and Septimus knew that it would only be a matter of time before she drowned. He smiled grimly to himself. His job was over. Well, all but one part. Septimus began to **reverse** the **fog** so that Muriel would be perfectly visible to the Hunter and his oarsmen, but in the process of doing so, Nicko gave him a hefty shove and Septimus lost his balance and fell into the water below.

One of the oarsmen noticed Septimus and shouted, "Help the boy! The boy has fallen! Help him!" The Hunter rushed forward in a panic and helped the shivering Septimus back into the boat. Ironically enough, at the same time, Silas Heap was pulling the unconscious Marcia back into their boat behind the veil of the **fog** and attempting to remember a spell Alther had taught him years ago. He could recall how to do a basic **revive**. He guessed that, because Marcia was an adult and a powerful Wizard, it would be enough to get her back on her feet. If they had ever needed her, it was now.

Remarkably, Silas's **revive** was a success. Marcia awoke, chocking and spluttering ,her whole body was shaking uncontrollably. She attempted to speak, but her teeth were chattering so incessantly that she couldn't manage it. Silas put his arm around Marcia, in an effort to keep her warm. Marcia made no objections. Normally, the thought of Silas Heap even attempting to touch her body would have repulsed her, but now that she was freezing to death, it was an entirely different story. After a few minutes, Marcia began to seem more like herself. She shook Silas's arm off of her and closed her eyes. Silas could tell she was getting ready to begin a **projection** of _Muriel _escaping. He was right.

"Sir! They're trying to outrun us!" cried one of the oarsmen.

"Follow them, you idiots!" the Hunter demanded. Septimus didn't look up. He was still freezing in the back of the boat. For nearly thirty minutes, the Hunter and his men tracked the _Muriel _but the boat seemed to be moving very quickly and the Hunter couldn't seem to get close enough to fire his pistol. At last, Septimus managed to pull himself together enough to look at _Muriel. _After starring for a second, a kind of rage took him over.

"That's a **projection**!" Septimus yelled furiously. "You've fallen for their trick! And worse, that means that _she_'_s _still alive! I forgot to take the amulet of her neck, you were supposed to remind me to do that! You're so stupid!"

The Hunter did not like being called stupid. Not at all. Quickly, he penned Septimus to the deck of the bullet boat and placed a well deserved punch on his face. Septimus suddenly felt queasy. He attempted to hit the Hunter with a stun spell, but his aim was off. Then, one of the oarsmen shouted, "If you two don't stop fighting amongst yourselves, you'll never catch them."

Septimus groaned, but he knew that this oarsmen spoke the truth. "You're right. We've got to go back to where we first found them. They were close to Deppen Ditch. Let's try there."

Half an hour later, they had reached Deppen Ditch. Septimus could **hear **the human heartbeats of people hiding on grassy banks of the ditch. Septimus smirked. They thought they were safe. He grabbed the Hunter's wrist and pointed to a spot behind of one the sand dunes. They Hunter aimed his pistol where Septimus had pointed and slowly and deliberately took aim and fired it.

There was a blood curdling shriek and a body came tumbling down the side of the Deppen Ditch. The Hunter smiled. The first of his prey had expired.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

The Hunter had no reason to be as triumphant as he was behaving. It was quite dark and he had foolishly assumed that he had managed to kill one of the members of his quarry. He had not, not really anyway. The body that had tumbled over the side of the ditch had belonged to Silas's beloved wolf hound, Maxie who had stepped out over the side of the ditch, hoping to catch a glimpse of the Hunter who had been shouting loudly. Maxie had been curious and, in the darkness, the Hunter had just seen a large figure climbing over the side of the bank. He had aimed and hit Maxie with little trouble. The scream that had followed Maxie's death had come from Jenna. She had been unable to keep a shocked cry from escaping her lips. Maxie had always been a part of Jenna's life, a faithful companion to the Heap family. She hadn't intended to make any sound, but it had almost been involuntary. Tears were flooding her violet eyes. Poor Maxie, she thought to herself. Silas put his arm around her.

"I have shot the Queenling!" the Hunter shouted triumphantly, "Did you hear that scream, men? The Queenling is no more. Septimus, my boy, the time has no come for you to complete the task our master gave you. Don't mess it up this time."

Septimus shot the Hunter a hateful glare. "I wouldn't have messed it up if it hadn't been for you." he muttered accusingly. He was about to say something else when suddenly, the Hunter began to act very strange. He walked to the edge of the bullet boat, put his hands above his head in an elegant manner and dove neatly over the side of the boat into the freezing cold water. Septimus recognized immediately what was wrong. "This is Overstrand's doing!" he hissed, "She has used a cheap **magyk** trick on him." He looked at Oarsmen Number Ten, "Help the Hunter back into this boat. I am going to Deppen Ditch." With that, Septimus vanished into thin air. The Oarmen obeyed and pulled the gasping Hunter into the boat.

Septimus had arrived on Deppen Ditch. He was **unseen** to all on the ditch and he noticed with horror that the Hunter had not shot the Queenling after all. He had in fact, shot a wolf like dog that had apparently been travelling with the Queenling and her family. He rolled his eyes. The Hunter could be incredibly stupid at times. Septimus didn't know it, but he was walking extremely close to where Jenna was hidden in the grass. He wasn't looking at the ground so he nearly trampled her as he walked past. Jenna let out a yelp. "Help! Someone invisible has stepped on me!" she whispered urgently, "There's someone here." Septimus heard her whispered but luckily for Jenna, Marcia had heard it as well. She managed to pinpoint exact where Septimus was standing. It was a bit of a gamble, but Marcia knew she couldn't be too far off. She only had enough energy left in her for one more **thunderflash** she was going to have to use it carefully. She knew that DomDaniel's apprentice, Septimus Heap, was set on killing her. She was going to have to act quickly and impulsively if she wanted to save her own life. Marcia noticed a slight shadow moving beside Jenna. She decided to take action. Marcia hurled a **thunderflash **at the unsuspecting Septimus.

This time, it was Septimus who was sent hurdling down the Deppen Ditch, and as soon as he hit the beach, he started to **appear** once more. This **thunderflash **had been far more powerful than Marcia's first. Septimus felt as though his legs were on fire. There was no doubt in his mind that both were broken. Great.

One of the Oarsmen drove the boat nearer to Deppen Ditch and leapt overboard, gathering Septimus into his arms. The Oarsmen waded back over to the Bullet Boat and placed the wounded Septimus in the front of the boat. All of the Oarsmen had heavy hearts. They knew the Hunt was over. With the Hunter injured and frozen and Septimus unable to move, they now had no hope of defeating Marcia and Jenna. Septimus groaned. "Gerald," he managed as the Oarsmen began to turn the boat back in the direction of the Castle. The Hunter was offened.

"No one calls me Gerald! Got that you little termite? No one!" The Hunter attempted to sound intimidating, but his teeth were chattering and it took all in Septimus's power to keep from laughing at him.

"Relax." Septimus said smoothly. "I have a plan. Look, I don't really want DomDaniel to treat us like disgraceful idiots the rest of our lives because we failed tonight and I really don't think you want that either. Of course, I could be wrong but-"

"Stop trying to be clever!" The Hunter snapped, "What is your plan, you little rat? Have you even got one?" Septimus grinned, loving how he had succeeded in annoying the Hunter. Septimus attempted to annoy anyone he could.

"All right, all right, I'll tell you the plan. You surely know that DomDaniel trusts me, that he sees me as the son he never had. You surely know that he loves me, more than-"

"Enough gibberish! Say what you must, out with it, Heap!"

"Okay, okay. My point is, DomDaniel is more likely to believe me than he is to believe you. I will tell him that we succeeded in murdering both the upstart Queenling and Marcia Overstrand and that we burned their bodies over an open fire after drowning them. I will tell DomDaniel that we were injured fighting them, but that did not stop us from defeating them. After we killed them though, we were so angry at them for hurting us physically that we burned the corpses. We can him that, in our sudden fury, we burned the amulet as well. I will then tell him that it is good that the amulet is gone. It represents al that the Castle used to be. We can be the new Castle, without the help of that silly device. He will believe because I have yet to tell him a lie. He doesn't see why I would start now."

The Hunter nodded uneasily. Heap's plan wasn't foolproof, but it seemed to be the best bet for now. As Septimus had so rightly said, the Hunter had no desire to lose his reputation if he could help it.

Meanwhile, back on Deppen Ditch, Boy 412 was jumping up and down. "We're alive!" he cried, "They gave up, they're gone!" He attempted to hug Jenna, but she refused. "What?" he demanded. "Do you think I have cooties or something? Cause I don't."

Jenna shook her head dramatically. "No, no, it's not that Boy 412. It's just that…that my dog….my dog is dead. I'll never get him back." She buried her face in her hands. Both Silas and Nicko rushed forward to put their arms around her. Nicko got their first and embraced her warmly. Then, he did a rather queer thing. Instead of just holding her, Nicko kissed Jenna's cheek.

"It's all right, Jen." he said, "It's gonna be all right." Jenna nodded, still surprised. Nicko had never kissed her. Simon, her eldest brother, had occasionally kissed her on the head when she had been younger but the rest of brothers had usually had just hugged her and played with her. Nicko went on. "I'm going to miss Maxie too but at least we've still got you, Jen." Jenna smiled. Then, she turned to Marcia.

"Thank you." she said, "Thank you for saving my life, Marcia, when I was a baby and now."

Marcia was a bit shocked. "You're welcome, Princess." she said quickly. "It's part of my job." Marcia didn't know what else she could say. She didn't want to show Jenna how much it meant that she had taken the time to thank her. Not too many people showed Marcia their gratitude very often. Boy 412 broke the somewhat awkward silence that had fallen.

"I'm hungry." He said. It began to occur to everyone that they were all rather hungry too. In fact, hungry was putting it mildly. They were ravenous. Even Sally Mullin's barley cakes looked good now.

Snorri Snorelson was well on her way to the Port. She was enjoying her time on the _Alfrun _and was actually in no hurry to get there. Snorri was starting to steer the boat in a southern direction when she noticed something extremely disturbing standing on a nearby bank. It was a ghost, but that didn't prevent Snorri from seeing him. Snorri was a **spirit seer **which meant that she could see ghosts wherever they were. Snorri found herself looking upon the ghost of a young man. He was covered from head to toe in blood and his on his neck were a few rough looking rope burns. Snorri shuddered. Obviously, he had met a violent end. Snorri would have guessed that he had been stabbed to death, judging by all of his wounds, but the robe burns indicated that he had been hanged. Snorri had heard enough stories about various other countries to know that execution by hanging was the most common way to die in a city called the Castle, many miles from where she had grown up. Snorri turned away from the ghost, hoping he would not attempt to speak to her. He did not, but as soon as turned from him, Snorri heard an unfamiliar voice call, "Snorri! Snorri! Come to me Snorri!" it was the prettiest voice Snorri had ever heard she turned around again, but all she saw was the shadowy shape of the ghost whom had been hanged. Snorri concluded that she had been imagining things and continued on her way.

Even when he was no longer visible, Snorri's thoughts were still on the mysterious ghost. He was not faded, which implied that he had died recently. Snorri couldn't help but wonder where he had come from and how he had come to be sitting on that grassy river bank in the middle of nowhere. But she hadn't asked him because he had brought with him a frightening presence. It was not a **darke** presence Snorri didn't think, but it made her uneasy all the same. She shook her head, trying to clear it of frightful images that had passed across some of her dreams.

The Hunter and Septimus Heap had nearly arrived back at the Castle. Septimus was lying on the floor of the boat, rehearsing what he was going to say to DomDaniel when he had to explain the absence of the corpses. He intended to do it with confidence. He couldn't allow his fear to show. While he was thinking, he heard two of the oarsmen muttering amongst themselves. He wasn't really listening until he heard one of them whisper something about "a freaky old mirror he had found just outside of town." All of a sudden, this oarsmen had Septimus's full attention.

"Excuse me," he began, "It sounds as though you are describing a Glass, like the ones alchemists used to use to travel through Time. As you surely know, alchemy was banned many years ago by one of the ExtraOrdinary Wizards, who did not approve of it. This was a foolish mistake on the part of that Wizard, however. Wizards who know alchemy, physik, and **magyk** have been far better leaders than those who did not. My master and I both would like to know the secrets of alchemy and physik. If you still know where that Glass you speak of is located, I desire you to take me to it at once. That is an order."

Septimus's shining eyes frightened the oarsmen and they immediately agreed to take him to the Glass. Why he wanted so badly to see it, they had no idea, but they were willing to give him what he wanted. No one wanted to make Septimus angry enough to hurt them.

Syrah Syara was still starring at the bottle of arsenic. How easy it would be to slip a little into DomDaniel's drink at some point. Arsenic brought about a fast, painful death, Syrah remembered that. Just as she was about to fix the sleeping DomDaniel a drink, a thought occurred to her. She smiled in spite of her predicament. She had just thought of the perfect use for the arsenic. She slipped it into her cloak and sat down in a chair by the fire, waiting for DomDaniel to awaken.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Septimus Heap was an excellent liar and in the life he was living, this served him well. He was correct in his assumption that DomDaniel would buy into his story. He had had to be carried into the Wziard Tower by two of the strongest oarsmen because of his broken legs. The Hunter had followed them, praying that Septimus would have a believable excuse for the lack of the corpses. When at last the oarsmen had reached the top of the Wizard Tower, they were exhausted. The **magykal **spiral stairs no longer worked and Septimus couldn't help but think to himself that, had Marcia Overstrand had to walk up all of those stairs every day, she might have succeeded in working off her slightly large rear end. The oarsmen had knocked politely on DomDaniel's door and, to their surprise, a girl of perhaps twenty years of age opened it. When Septimus saw her, he gasped. A girl staying with his master? DomDaniel had promised him a reward and Septimus, in spite of his somewhat dire situation, couldn't prevent excitement from bubbling up within him. Perhaps this girl was to be his! What a wonderful thing that would be. Septimus smiled somewhat slyly at the girl but she cast a scowl in his direction.

As Syrah was looking at Septimus, she felt her heart sinking low into her chest. Surely this was DomDaniel's apprentice. Surely this was the boy she was to marry when he came of age. Syrah shuddered. The thought of wedding a boy still unnerved her. She didn't really understand how any woman could desire a man. She much preferred other women. Their skin was softer, their limbs more delicate, their eyes more gentle, their demeanors more sweet. Syrah had believed it would be possible for her to endure a marriage to man before she had met Princess Esmeralda Pye. Syrah had quite a history with the Pyes. Before he had eloped with the White Witch, Broda Lazenne, Syrah had been engaged to Marcellus Pye, the last alchemist and son of the Queen. It was an arranged engagement that had been set by Queen Etheldredda herself who had wanted Marcellus to "settle down with a fine young girl." She had watched the behavior of Syrah at a few dinner parties and decided that Syrah qualified as "a nice young girl."

While he had respected Syrah, Marcellus had already fallen in love with the beautiful White Witch Broda and confessed to his best friend, Julius Pike, ExtraOrdinary Wizard, that he did not think he could marry Syrah. Besides, Syrah was scarcely older than his sister, Esmeralda. Marcellus hadn't wanted to think of marrying someone so young. It had seemed wrong to him. So Julius had told Etheldredda a lie. He convinced her that Syrah was barren. He told her that the women in Syrah's family had always had difficulty bearing children and that, whenever they actually did manage to bear children, they were usually girls. Etheldredda didn't like girls and she especially didn't like girls that were directly related to her. It was Etheldredda's desire to remain Queen forever, but she did want to keep her blood line going. She had hoped Marcellus would be able to produce some grandsons for her to enjoy, but after a while, she gave up and told Marcellus that it would be better if he remained single. Etheldredda's decision to cancel the engagement came as a relief to both Syrah and Marcellus. Marcellus because he was now free to secretly marry Broda and Syrah because she would have as long as she wanted to adore Princess Esmeralda, even if it was only from afar.

Sometimes it had felt as if Marcellus had recognized Syrah's feelings for Esmeralda, but if he did, he never said anything. He had gotten his wish. He married Broda in secret. Syrah was able to hang onto her purity and keep dreaming. She had loved Esmeralda until she had been sent on the **Queste **at the end of her apprenticeship and now, apparently, she had been thinking of Esmeralda for over five hundred years. She had begun to expect she would never stop.

At the sound of the Oarsmen entering his room, DomDaniel stirred and began to awaken. He opened his eyes and wiped the drool from his cheeks. All at once, his expression of drowsiness became one of alarm. "Septimus!" he exclaimed, "What on Earth?"

"We've done it, Master!" Septimus cried triumphantly. "We've done it at last! The Queenling and that disgusting ExtraOrdinary Wizard are no more. Early this past evening, we located them. They were escaping to the marshes, see. We got in a bit of a fight with them and, I am not too proud to confess it, Master, they nearly escaped us but in the end, the victory was ours. The Hunter did indeed hit the Queenling with the silver bullet that was named for her so many years ago. Likewise, I defeated Marcia Overstrand and the others but Overstrand managed to wound me and when she wounded me physically, she also wounded my pride. Master, I posses a temper similar to yours at times. I was angry with her and once I had killed her, I found that it wasn't enough. So the Hunter and I began a fire on one of the riverbanks out toward the marshes and set her body ablaze. You have no idea what a relief, what a delight it was to smell her flesh burning! Master, I wish you could have been there to smell our great enemy! It was so rewarding. It wasn't until after she had burned to a crisp that it occurred to me that I had not bothered to remove the amulet from her neck. I apologize, Master. It has burned. You may punish me however you wish." Septimus was silent for a moment until DomDaniel broke the silence by laughing.

"My dear silly boy!" he exclaimed, "You have rid me of Marcia Overstrand and the Queenling and you are apologizing for losing the amulet? I care not for it. I can be the first ExtraOrdinary Wizard who has no need of it. It was never much use to me anyway. Did you burn the Queenling's corpse as well?"

"Oh yes sir, I'm afraid so. The Hunter and I had quite a night. None of the bodies are recognizable any longer. They were charred, burned beyond recognition, so we threw them into the river. Their remains will make a tasty snack for the fish and marshland animals. There were no survivors." Septimus's face was triumphant and DomDaniel believed his every word. He stood up and took Septimus into his arms. Septimus was surprised. DomDaniel had never embraced him. Ever.

"My, you are a clever lad!" DomDaniel said, "But let us see about your legs, shall we? I will send for a nurse at once. You must be cared for. First though, I have a surprise for you."

"And I have one more for you, Master." He turned to the Oarsmen who were supporting him and said, "Set me down on the couch and so that I can share my news with my Master." They obeyed. Septimus began. " Months ago, you told me to read the works of Marcellus Pye, the last alchemist." DomDaniel nodded, Septimus continued. "I did so and I have recently learned from a trustworthy source that there exists a way to connect with Marcellus's Time. There is, beneath the Castle, a chamber called the Chamber of Alchemy and Physik. In it, there is a Glass that will take anyone who passes through it directly into the time of the last alchemist who ever lived and will allow anyone who passes into that Time back into this Time with no trouble at all. This is important Master because, according to historians, Marcellus Pye was a lanky fellow who wouldn't stand a chance against you, or me, or anyone else we could send to fetch him. He could become our prisoner and you at last would have the power of alchemy on your side."

DomDaniel was listening to Septimus's words with avid interest but so was Syrah Syara. There was a way to return to the Time of Marcellus Pye? That was her Time! That was Esmeralda's Time! There was a chance Syrah would be able to see Esmeralda again. She could not believe what she was hearing. All she had to do was get to the alchemy chamber.

"This is too good to be true, Septimus!" DomDaniel said excitedly. "I will send someone to get Pye at once. I may go myself, though I don't know if that is the best idea. In the meantime, I have a gift for you. He stood up, took Syrah roughly by the arm, much to her displeasure, and thrust her at Septimus. "This is Syrah Syara. When you are eighteen or so, she will become your wife. She is a good match for you. She is a **magykal **girl. Are you pleased with her?"

Septimus grinned. He had been right. "Oh yes Master," he answered truthfully, "Very pleased indeed. Thank you."

DomDaniel smiled. "Good, my boy. She is yours, your birthday present." DomDaniel slapped Syrah's backside. She knew that was her cue. She leaned forward and steeled herself to kiss Septimus's lips. It was his first kiss and he rather enjoyed it.

"I think I will love you, Syrah." He whispered. Shuddering, Syrah backed away from him. He was already so like DomDaniel in demeanor. She could not even begin to imagine what he would be like once he was eighteen. But Syrah was relieved that she had until then to come up with a plan to escape from this mess. She felt her pocket, where the bottle of arsenic still lay. That was her only hope.

Unfortunately for Syrah, DomDaniel was about to shatter her only hope. As Syrah's hand grazed over her pocket, DomDaniel noticed for the first time that it had a lump in it. "What have you got in your pocket?" he demanded harshly.

"N..nothing, my lord." Syrah stammered, turning pale.

"You're lying." DomDaniel said accusingly. He approached Syrah and pulled the small bottle from her tunic pocket. Once he looked at it for a moment, his expression changed from one of rage to one of concern. Then, in a somewhat fearful voice, he muttered, "Virgin's Arsenic." under his breath. Septimus was confused.

"What's Virgin's Arsenic?" he asked.

DomDaniel didn't answer him. Instead, he turned to Syrah. "Where did you get this?" he demanded.

At the same time DomDaniel was interrogating Syrah Syara, Snorri Snorrelssen was caught in a dreadful storm that was working its way across the river. The wind was blowing the _Alfrun_ this way and that and she couldn't manage to get control of her boat. Snorri was starting to get frightened. _Alfrun _might crash and then what would become of her? She would end up like her father, dead in a boating accident. Snorri fought to gain control of her boat, but the strong gale pushed her further and further inland until _Afrun_ had been pushed completely into the Marram Marshes. Snorri had at that point completely lost control of _Alfrun_ and come crashing into a small island. Snorri didn't know it, but her boat had crashed on the same island on which Zelda Heap's cottage was located, Draggen Island. Once her boat had beached itself, Snorri knew she had no choice but to get out and see the damage that had occurred. "Come Ullr." She whispered to her beloved cat and together they disembarked the _Alfrun._ Snorri groaned when she saw the front of her boat. Even in the pouring rain, she could tell that the hull of _Alfrun _was destroyed, perhaps permanently. She groaned and ran her fingers through her drenched blonde hair in utter frustration. She had finally managed to get away from her mother and now she was faced with yet another horrible problem. Little did Snorri know, the time she was getting ready to spend on Draggen's Island would change her life forever. Fate had driven her there. She was getting ready to learn some very, very interesting things.

In the Forest all of the Heaps but one were sleeping. Simon Heap, the eldest, was preparing to leave Galen's. He had a very special outing ahead of him. He didn't want to wait any longer. So, he waited until he was absolutely certain no one was awake and then, quiet as a mouse, he made his way into the Forest.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Drenched from the rain and wind, Snorri glanced around this strange little island where the _Alfrun _had wrecked. She could barely see anything and the winds were powerful enough to knock her off her feet. She took a deep breath and trudged forward. She didn't know what she was getting herself into, but something was telling her to walk further into the island. Snorri couldn't explain it, it was like force beckoning her toward it. She couldn't say no.

Snorri didn't have to walk far. After she had walked a short way she was barely able to make out the shape of a small, humble looking cottage. Snorri felt her heart skip a beat. This cottage was like a dream come true to her. She now had a place to go, a place she could be. So cold, wet, exhausted, and miserable was Snorri that she didn't stop to think for even a moment that the cottage could be a dreadful place indeed and that it might not be a safe place at all. Snorri trudged forward, holding her cat Ullr in her arms. It was early morning, perhaps six or so, but Snorri could scarcely tell. The storm was making it difficult to decide what time of day it was. Snorri knew that it had to be day rather than night though because, if it were night, Ullr would have been in her panther form rather than her cat one. Ullr was cringing in Snorri's arms. Being the cat she was, Ullr detested the rain.

Snorri at last reached the front porch of the mysterious cottage. There was a roof of sorts over the porch which sheltered Snorri from the rain. She set Ullr down on the ground beside her and politely knocked on the door in front of her. There was silence for a moment and a dreadful thought briefly passed across Snorri's mind. What if no one lived in this house anymore? What if she wouldn't be able to get help after all? She shuddered, not from the freezing cold rain but from the thought of being alone on this island she knew nothing of. Snorri had heard many tales of the Marram Marshes as a child and none of them had been particularly nice. After a moment though, her worries were assuaged. She heard a key turning the lock from inside the cottage. Snorri held her breath, silently praying that whoever lived in this house would be a kind individual.

The door opened to reveal a small, thin boy with a curious expression on his face. He had ridiculously short black hair and looked to Snorri like someone who might have been a soldier in another country. Snorri frowned. The boy looked small to be a soldier. He didn't look unhappy though. In fact, this child was taking in every inch of Snorri and making her feel slightly self conscious. She knew after travelling alone for a few days at sea and walking through the rain for what had to have been a solid half hour, she was probably not much to look at anymore. Snorri didn't care at that moment though. She had to ask this boy for help. She had to see if there was any way she could stay in this warm cottage for the night.

"What can I do for you?" the boy asked, a somewhat flirtatious smile playing across his lips. Snorri was a bit surprised. Perhaps this boy was older than he appeared to be. His accent was unlike her own. He had obviously come from a place she had never been.

"I am a weary traveler." Snorri began, "My boat has wrecked on the side of your island during this storm. I have nowhere to go and I am hungry. I do not wish to impose on you but I am wondering if there is any way I could pass a night, here, just until the storm dies down. I do not know how long it will take me to repair my boat or if I will even be able to repair it, but I will try. You may turn me away if you like, I can understand if you do not trust me."

The boy shook his head, but before he could reply, a kindly sounding voice came from the back of the room. "Don't worry about a thing, dear. Come in, come in! You may stay as long as you like. I'll get you some hot milk and a cabbage sandwich." Snorri walked into the room, no longer as wary as she had been. The kindly voice was coming from an older woman who was seated in the back of the sitting room. She seemed to be wearing a patchwork tent. It took everything in Snorri's power to keep from laughing in amusement. As Snorri got closer, she recognized that Zelda possessed the intense blue eyes of a White Witch. She gasped in amazement. Snorri had never thought she would meet a witch. Excitement took her over. The old witch walked toward her at a surprisingly brisk pace for someone of her size and age. "Oh dear, you're shivering. Sit in front of the fire there, but make certain you don't wake my other guests." She smiled slightly and Snorri glanced down at the area by the fire for the first time. There, lying in the quilts in front of the fire were a girl and a boy. The boy appeared to be about her age and the girl a bit younger. There was an empty blanket as well, which Snorri presumed belonged to the dark haired boy who had answered the door. The witch started for the kitchen, but then she chuckled aloud. "Silly me!" she said, "I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Zelda and this fellow here is Boy 412. He's only just escaped from the Young Army in the Castle. Dreadful place, he can tell you, but he's a good lad. Beside the fire are Nicko, my great nephew, and Jenna, my great niece…." she started to say something else regarding Jenna, but then, she sighed and said, "Well, I'll let them tell you about themselves. When they awake, of course. I've got two others asleep upstairs. Well, I kind of doubt one of them is asleep. I don't think Marcia sleeps much. Don't know how she functions."

"Marcia?" asked Snorri, puzzled by the strange name. The name Zelda had not been completely unheard of in Snorri's home country, but Marcia was bizarre sounding. Snorri nearly giggled as she pronounced it, causing Zelda to grin broadly. Snorri had looked so miserable and peaked when she had arrived, it was good to see her smiling. Zelda smiled at Snorri and rushed off to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for Snorri and the occupants by the fire.

As soon as Zelda was gone, Boy 412 sat down beside Snorri and muttered, "What is your name?"

"Snorri." Snorri answered, risking a small smile. Boy 412 seemed friendly enough. Boy 412 smiled happily in response to Snorri's kind expression.

"You're really pretty." he said somewhat awkwardly. It was now Snorri's turn to blush. She was thinking the same thing, but not about Boy 412. She was gazing at the boy who was sleeping by the fire. He was a handsome boy indeed. She wondered what his name was.

"You know, I can tell you already like me." Boy 412 continued playfully, "Because you're already wet!"

Snorri looked at the boy, a blank expression passing across her features. She obviously didn't know what he had meant. Snorri was sheltered in some ways and she didn't have the slightest idea what Boy 412 was talking about. But Marcia Overstrand did and she wasn't impressed.

Marcia had just come down the stairs. Just as Zelda had guessed, Marcia had gotten very little sleep the previous evening. Silas Heap's snores had managed to irk her all night long. She took in the sight of Snorri by the fireside and was quite shocked, but before she said anything regarding this sopping wet girl, she addressed Boy 412. "Your manners are disgraceful." she snapped irritably. "I don't know who made you think it is all right to talk to someone like that, but you must certainly cannot." Then, turning her attention from Boy 412, Marcia asked, "Who are you?"

Snorri was at once very uncomfortable. There was something very intimidating about the woman standing before her now. Snorri glanced at her. She was tall and fairly attractive, but she carried with her and air of unease. Snorri supposed she was in her mid to late thirties. She steeled herself to look into the woman's eyes and immediately wished she had not done so. He eyes were perhaps more intense and unusual than the witch's had been. They were the emerald eyes of an extremely powerful Wizard. Snorri had never thought she would meet a Wizard either and now, she standing in the same house with a witch and a Wizard. That couldn't be good. Her father had always told her that it was dreadful luck to see a Wizard and Witch together in the same place. "I'm Snorri." she said at last. She sounded a little timid and she knew it. Marcia was, once again, not impressed. She made a scoffing noise and made her way into the kitchen, probably, Snorri guessed, to ask Zelda about her. She groaned. Something told her that this Marcia would bring trouble, she just didn't know what kind.

"Ignore her." Boy 412 said, "She's a total bitch. I think she's upset because she's more or less gotten through her entire youth without getting any." Snorri was still confused by Boy 412. Boy 412 explained himself. "What I mean is, I don't think she's had a lot of romantic relationships. I don't feel too bad for her though. You'd have to have nerves of steel to go for her….and you'd have to get used to getting pushed around, being her doormat." Boy 412 shivered, as if he had just tasted something unpleasant. "No way I'm ever marrying a woman like that." He concluded. Snorri couldn't really disagree with him. Boy 412 threw him arm around Snorri, which caught her off guard, "I'm gonna make you happy." He said, "You'll love it here." Snorri grinned. For a moment, she almost believed his kind words. It would be nice to be happy, very nice indeed.

Miles away, Septimus and a few of DomDaniel's most trusted guards were waiting outside a Glass in the alchemy chambers of the Castle. They were preparing to enter the Time of Marcellus Pye and bring him back to their time so that DomDaniel could use him as a tool to complete more of his plans. Septimus sincerely hoped that Marcellus Pye wasn't a tough fellow. He wasn't in the mood for fighting. "All right men," he said to the others, "We're going in. Follow me. Let's get Pye and get out. We don't have any time to waste. I bet his Time is weird anyway. Sure sounds like it would be. Well, come on, let's go." Septimus stepped into the Glass and into a Time five hundred years in the past.

Septimus and the others found themselves in the same chamber they had been in previously. Septimus wasted no time leading the men from the chamber and into the streets of the Castle. Even though he had wanted to hurry to Snake Slipway, where he knew Marcellus was said to have lived, Septimus couldn't help but marvel at the sight of Castle. It was so different. The river was clear and beautiful, the air sweet smelling and fresh. The people rushed this way and that, minding their own business. Many wore bright clothing and various types of pointed shoes. Septimus nearly collided into an enormous burly man. "Get out of my way!" Septimus shouted in a superior voice that caught the burly fellow off guard. He did as he was told, but stared after Septimus in puzzlement. What a strange way of speaking that young boy had.

Septimus moved quickly and it wasn't long before he had reached Snake Slipway. Septimus had another moment of initial shock. In his Time, Snake Slipway was considered an older, cheaper part of the city, but apparently in Marcellus's time, it was quite luxurious. Septimus found the houses charming, though he wouldn't admit it aloud. He walked up to the nicest house on the street, the house Septimus was sure belonged to Marcellus, he whistled softly at his guards which was their signal to surround the house. Septimus came up to one of the windows and, without warning, smashed it in with very little trouble. He burst in the house just in time to see Marcellus Pye and his wife making out in their underwear. Septimus had heard the tales of Marcellus's relationship with his wife Broda. They rarely saw one another and therefore, Septimus knew that he had walked in on what was probably a rare occasion. Usually, Marcellus snuck over to the Marshes to see Broda, not the other way around. Septimus smiled in amusement. This was going to be more fun than he had previously expected. Not only was he going to get to kidnap Marcellus Pye and make him miserable, he was going to get to embarrass him too.

"Well, well, well," Septimus began confidently, "look what we have here."


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Marcellus Pye was taken aback the presence of a young boy with wild, straw colored hair and a somewhat mad glance in eyes standing in his bedroom. Marcellus had never seen the boy in his life or anyone quite like him. Aside from his nervousness, he was also slightly, well more than slightly, embarrassed. Of all the times someone could have broken into his house, why had it happened now? Why had it happened at all was a better question, but Marcellus was too shocked to speak. Before he could say anything else, Septimus whistled loudly and five armed guards joined him in the room. Part of Marcellus couldn't believe he wasn't dreaming. Septimus cleared his throat.

"Mr. Pye," he started, his voice dripping with false respect, "do not look so worried. If you do what I say, you have nothing to worry about."

"Who are you?" Marcellus demanded, at last regaining the power of speech, "Where do you come from?"

Septimus laughed. "You will soon know if you do all you are told. I have a friend, you see, a friend who desperately needs the help of an accomplished alchemist such as yourself to succeed in his upcoming endeavors. If you return to my friend and agree to assist him in any way you possibly can, you will know greatness as you have never known it."

Marcellus was scathing. "I have already known greatness! Do you not realize who I am? That I am accomplished and respected? Aside from that, you did not answer by question. Who are you? Did you expect me to be stupid enough to agree to your plan when I know nothing about it? Who is your 'friend?' What does he practice? You've broken into my home, get out of it! You are not welcome here."

Septimus sighed, as if annoyed. "You really think I'm going to go away, just like that? Well, Marcellus, we can make this hard or we can make it easy. Either way, you will be returning with me to my home, my master's place of practice. I will not take no for an answer!" Septimus raised his voice, like a spoiled child who did not know when to quit. "Stand back!" he shouted in the direction of his guards. They obeyed, not wanting to end up on the wrong side of Septimus's wrath. As soon as the guards were standing behind him, Septimus began to mutter something long and complicated under his breath, his voice confident and sure. He pointed a finger at Marcellus and then, to the shock of everyone else in the room, Marcellus landed on the ground in a heap. One of the guards gasped. "Septimus, sir, do you kill him?"

"Of course not, you block head!" Septimus cried, as if amazed by the stupidity of the guard. "What in the name of God would be the use in killing him? He's only unconscious." He shook his head. What was the matter with these idiotic guards? Couldn't DomDaniel have sent him anyone better than this? He turned to one of the guards, the one that seemed the most relaxed and so far, had been the most reliable and whispered, "Grab Broda Pye, you may do with her what you want." Then, turning to the less lucky guards he said, "Pick up Marcellus Pye. You will carry him to the Glass. I will lead the way. Anyone who tries to touch us will suffer the consequences. I shall give our fellow man here a moment to dispose of Broda Pye however he sees fit. Is that clear?"

The men nodded. They did not desire an argument with Septimus. Septimus watched as his followers picked up Marcellus and put him on their shoulders. Marcellus was a tall man, but he was thin. Septimus thought briefly of putting him in a suitable robe instead of simply carrying him out in his underwear, but he decided against it. It would be amusing to see the expressions on the townspeople's faces when they saw Marcellus. Septimus predicted that it would be priceless. He was not incorrect.

Broda Pye let out a wail as one of the guards approached her. It was the guard's intention to take advantage of Broda and then stab her to death. He had always approved of a little suffering. Septimus assumed as much and, as much as he would have liked to watch the whole thing, he knew he had to be going. They needed to get Marcellus to the Chamber of Alchemie and Physik before he awoke. The guard that was left behind to deal with Broda would catch up, Septimus had no doubt of it. He was by far the most efficient of the men DomDaniel had sent along. Besides, Broda's death was a necessity. In order to get Marcellus to agree to what Septimus knew DomDaniel was going to ask of him, Marcellus would have to feel he had nothing to return to his own Time for, nothing to live for. Septimus lead the guards carrying Marcellus out of the house on Snake Slipway and onto the street.

They had not been walking five minutes when Septimus was greeted by the sound of screaming. They had only just walked onto Wizard Way when a young girl, about Septimus's age shouted, "Look Mama, oh look! They carry good Mister Pye!" Then she giggled awkwardly, and added, "and he wears little clothing."

A woman's voice was heard behind her. "Ah, you silly child! What are you going on about? Oh my goodness!" Both mother and daughter were utterly shocked. The child, who was bolder than her mother, addressed Septimus.

"Boy," she started, but she never got to complete that thought. Septimus struck the girl down with a ThunderFlash. Her petite body was unable to take the pressure and she died instantly. Her mother screamed and threw herself at Septimus, knocking him to the ground. The guards quickly set Marcellus on the ground and rushed toward the woman, pulling her off Septimus and stabbing her with their swords simultaneously. She joined her daughter in death, her blood oozing out of her corpse in a steady stream. Septimus rose to his feet, covered in the unfortunate woman's blood and motioned for his men to pick up Marcellus once more. They continued on their way only to be stopped again nearly as soon as they had begun to move. Another civilian had witnessed the scene that had just taken place on Wizard Way and had gone to notify the Queen. Queen Eltheldredda acted immediately, not wanting these unknown men to escape with her only chance at achieving eternal youth. She cared little about her son personally, but she needed him. She was willing to fight. In fact, Eltheldredda was going to get involved. She was sending the most valued members of her army after Septimus.

Septimus and the others had been making good time until Etheldredda had decided to interfere. Just when they were about to reach the chamber of alchemie and physik, a troop of extremely large, armed men jumped in front of Septimus and the others, barring their way. Septimus groaned aloud. Even a Wizard as skilled as Septimus could not hope to defeat an entire army. He crossed his fingers. He was going to need to think of something and fast if he wanted to get out of his predicament.

Although Septimus had been gone merely half a day in the Time of Marcellus Pye, in his own Time, nearly a month had passed. Spring arrived at Keeper's Cottage. The air was bright, warm, and sweet once more. The first warm day of the year occurred in the final days March and Jenna had every intention of taking advantage of it. She still had to wear a light woolen jacket and a pair of heavy boots, but she was excited that she could go out at all. For the last month and a half or so, Zelda had seldom allowed Jenna, Nicko, Boy 412, and Snorri to go out of doors. It had been a bitterly cold winter, the kind of wet cold that still sticks to one's skin even after he has long been inside before a warm fire. Jenna was relieved to at last be able to breathe the outdoor air once again, but she had not had a boring winter in the cottage. In fact, it had been rather entertaining. Jenna loved Aunt Zelda and was even growing used to her cooking, which was best described as interesting. She had grown closer to Nicko and to Boy 412, who, in spite of his somewhat raunchy sense of humor, always succeeded in making Jenna laugh without really trying. The only complaint Jenna had about her time at Aunt Zelda's concerned Snorri Snorelson.

Jenna hated Snorri. At first, she hadn't really known why. It wasn't that Snorri was prettier than her, hardly that. Even at ten years old, it was painfully obvious what a beautiful woman Jenna was going to become as she grew older. While it was true, Snorri was beautiful, it wasn't that that bothered Jenna so much. After pondering what it was about Snorri that she disapproved of so intensely, Jenna came to the conclusion that it had very much to do with her adoptive brother, Nicko. During the months since Snorri had arrived at Keeper's Cottage, Nicko had developed a certain fascination with her. A fascination that was obvious to everyone else in the Cottage, even Silas, who was not the most observant of people. Nicko, at twelve years old, was feeling unbelievably powerful emotions and they were confusing him. Snorri was everything Nicko had ever wanted in a girl, everything he thought anyone should want in a girl. She was tough, independent, often thoughtful and quiet , loved sailing or anything to do with boats, and of course, she was breathtakingly attractive. Nicko had never really given girls any serious thought before. He had always believed them to be a bit silly but Snorri had completely changed his mind about that. He was now deathly afraid of doing anything stupid in front of Snorri and he was willing to do almost anything to impress her. Jenna hated that. She was jealous.

All through Jenna's childhood, she had been adored by her older brothers. She had been slightly spoiled by them without even recognizing it. Of her brothers, Nicko was the one whom Jenna loved best and she was beginning to understand that she didn't just prefer him to her other brothers, she really liked him better. She actually preferred Nicko to any boy she had ever known. Jenna hated herself for allowing Nicko's constant showers of affection to drift from herself to Snorri. Every morning, Jenna would wake up hoping Snorri had decided to fix her boat and leave Draggen Island, although she knew that that was utter wishful thinking. Snorri's boat was damaged beyond repair, the chances of her leaving soon were very slim.

Jenna viewed Nicko's sudden interest in Snorri as the most tragic even that had occurred in Keeper's Cottage all winter, but in truth, that was not the case. Silas Heap, Jenna's beloved adoptive father had actually brought about the biggest tragic event and no one but Zelda and Marcia knew about it. Zelda knew about it because there were only so many rooms in Keeper's Cottage and she had been up late one evening. Marcia knew about it because she was involved. During their months in the Marram Marshes, Silas Heap had begun an affair with Marcia Overstrand. Not a little affair of flirtatious behavior and teasing remarks, a true affair. Silas and Marcia had become lovers. It was something they had each secretly desired for quite some time. Silas had admired Marcia from afar for years. His interest in her had begun with envy and had eventually developed into lust for her physical body. He had begun to realize during the last few years that he was attracted to Marcia but he had attempted to ignore his physical attraction to her. He had had no desire to be unfaithful to Sarah. He did not enjoy Marcia's personality, her irritable, haughty nature was too much for him. Sarah's nature was a mild one, a pleasant one. Although Silas and Sarah's marriage had been a somewhat rushed one all those years ago, Silas had loved his wife. Until recently, he had believed she had always loved him too. A mere few months earlier, however, Silas had discovered a pile of old letters inside of one of Sarah's books in the Heaps' room in the Ramblings. Silas had never been the sharpest knife in the drawer, but even he had realized those were love letters from a man named Olaf to Sarah. She had saved them with her most precious of items. Silas's had been heartbroken and he previously hadn't thought he would ever be. He had often taken his wife for granted, always believed she would be there. Now, for the first time, he recognized that Sarah had cared for a man other than him and it was nauseating.

Silas had pondered this information, feeling sorry for himself. All these years he had thought he had been pleasing Sarah, thought he had been making her happy. Instead, she had sought affection in the arms of another man. Who was the Olaf? Where had Sarah met him? Finding Olaf's letters to Sarah had made him feel empty in a way he couldn't explain and, after feeling empty for a brief time, he began to feel angry. He read the dates on the letters and realized that Sarah and Olaf's relationship had been carrying on for years and, for some reason, had abruptly stopped a few years earlier. Silas didn't actually know for sure that their relationship had stopped, but the letters from Olaf had stopped coming. Sarah apparently still held the notes near and dear to her heart in spite of this.

After discovering Sarah's secret, Silas said nothing to her about it. He didn't really know what he wanted to do. He felt that, if he let Sarah know that he knew of her affair with Olaf, Sarah would be ashamed and horrified and things would become, at the very least, awkward between Silas and his wife. That was the last thing he wanted. It didn't take Silas too terribly long to come to grips with the fact that his wife had in fact cheated on him and, once he admitted this to himself, he decided that two could play the game Sarah was playing with him. If she was getting some "on the side", then he would too.

Silas didn't care for Marcia Overstrand personally, not really anyway, but he did find her more physically attractive than he found Sarah. He had always loved Sarah enough to where he hadn't thought much of his physical attraction to Marcia and had, in fact, almost completely blocked it out. Marcia's personality had usually irked Silas enough to remind him why having a fling of sorts with her would be an atrocious idea. Sally Mullin had been right to refer to Marcia as a floozie, as she had the night Silas, Marcia, Jenna, Boy 412, Nicko, and Maxie had fled to the Marram Marshes. So it was safe to say that Silas did not view his relationship with Marcia as anything serious, just a way to pay Sarah back for her infidelity. Marcia, on the other hand, saw things a little differently.

Boy 412 had been correct when he had told Snorri that Marcia had had very few relationships during her life. At the time, he had only assumed that was the case, he hadn't known her well enough to know it for sure, but children are often very good judges of character. Boy 412 was no exception to this. Marcia had had a few relationships when she had been younger, but she had always rather liked Silas Heap. She found his silliness endearing and his carefree attitude appealing. But of course, she would rather die than say that. Even when Silas had begun to show up in her dreams, Marcia had attempted to convince herself that he was a wretched nuisance, a child, that they had nothing in common and never would. She never really managed to succeed though. Every time she saw Silas, she felt like a school girl. She loved the way his presence made her feel and she also hated it. She didn't know which of those two emotions she felt more when she thought of him. So naturally, when Silas had started paying attention to her body at Keeper's Cottage, Marcia had started thinking that maybe things at Zelda's wouldn't be so bad after all. There was no Sarah to interfere, not this time. She could at last have Silas for herself. So Silas Heap and Marcia Overstrand spent their affair using one another. Silas was using Marcia to get over Sarah's betrayal of him and Marcia was using Silas as a remedy for her loneliness.


End file.
